quakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Quake (Versión de Nintendo 64)
Un puerto de Quake fue lanzado el 24 de Marzo de 1998 por Midway Games para el Nintendo 64. Tambien llamado Quake 64. Cambios a GLQuake *No hay Bienvenido a Quake, la dificultad es elegida en el menú principal. *Partida a muerte en pantalla dividida para dos jugadores, pero sufre grandes bajones de frames por segundo. *El HUD no es una grande caja; solamente muestra la Armadura, Munición y Salud. *Puntos de mira para las armas. *Música diferente compuesta por Aubrey Hodges, pero del mismo estilo (ambiente). Ver Soundtrack de Quake 64 para los ejemplos. *No hay multijugador Cooperativo. *Mapa de partida a muerte exclusivo: The Court of Death. * Están faltando los siguientes niveles: E1M4: the Grisly Grotto, E2M1: the Installation, E2M4: the Ebon Fortress, E3M5: the Wind Tunnels, E4M1: the Sewage System y E4M5: Hell's Atrium. * El jugador tiene que jugar los niveles de forma lineal, y no puede escoger un episodio en especifico. #Iluminación colorida, pero los mapeados de luces en las superficies del mundo están prerenderizados. Los objetos como enemigos, armas, etc. se iluminan dinámicamente de acuerdo con las fuentes de iluminación coloridas. El disparo de armas y otras fuentes de luz en movimiento no iluminan las habitaciones, pero tienen una corona a su alrededor, similar a la predeterminada en GLQuake. #Seis configuraciones de controles. #Resolución 320x240. #Mapas menos detallados, pero los gráficos son mejores que los del Quake original. GLQuake es mejor de alguna manera. #Efecto de distorsión en fluidos en las armas. #No tiene el logo "NIN" (Nine Inch Nails) en las cajas de munición para la Pistola de Clavos. #La Pistola de Clavos y el Rayo usan sonidos diferentes cuando disparan. #No tiene el Dopefish! #Secretos extras para compensar los niveles que faltan. #Los mensajes de muerte en un solo jugador están en segunda persona y aparecen en el centro de la pantalla. #Los nombres de los mapas se muestran en el centro de la pantalla al comienzo de cada nivel. Cambios en los Niveles (Pasando por la Dificultad Difícil/Pesadilla) MAPA 1 The Slipgate Complex * (#5) es removido y el Grunt está en la baranda MAPA 2 Castle of the Damned * Sin Cajas Strogg en la sala de inicio * No hay Pared en el Agua llevando a (#1) MAPA 3 The Necropolis * Como no hay E1M4 en esta versión, la salida secreta a Ziggurat Vertigo estará localizada en (#3) * En la sala de salida no hay pilares para protegerte del Shambler MAPA 7 Ziggurat Vertigo * En la habitación cuadrada de la pirámide no hay ningún agujero con 100 de Salud MAPA 4 Gloom Keep * No hay arco que cubra al Demonio en la parte superior del primer edificio, por lo que probablemente estará listo para atacarte MAPA 5 The Door to Chthon * Cuando recoges la Llave Plateada, no hay ningún mensaje que diga "Your way has been lit" (Tu camino se ha iluminado) * Los Zombis que caen cerca del botón en la habitación de la Puerta Plateada ya estarán en la habitación antes de presionar el botón MAPA 6 The House of Chthon * 8 Shamblers explotaran en vez de 8 Zombis cuando termines el nivel MAPA 8 The Ogre Citadel * Ahora comienzas en el área exterior frente a los 2 botones y no habrá Caballeros en la plataforma MAPA 9 The Crypt of Decay * Todos los Peces Podridos son reemplazados por Zombis * El Demonio es reemplazado con un Caballero de la Muerte MAPA 12 The Underearth * En la sala del Huevo de Pascua no hay iniciales y hay un Lanzagranadas y un Daño Cuádruple quake 64.jpg|Quake Nintendo 64 e1m1gl.jpg|GLQuake Quake0003.jpg|GLQuake con luces coloridas Videos Categoría:Puertos de Quake